There is described in EP-B-0 125 897, a laser light applicator comprising a laser light conductor fiber distally connected by welding to a light conductor element of larger diameter than the fiber and which terminates in a wedge shaped tapered portion for use as a cutter.
Although the tapered portion provides a satisfactory guide during the volatilizing of a fabric, said portion terminates in a sharp edge which is subject to intense heating by radiation energy within the tapered portion and is thereby destroyed.